build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LunaStar724/Remember You - Chapter 1: Experience
Prologue ---- 04:46 PM, February 12, 2021 It's a very happy day today. The sun is peeking behind the clouds, slowly but surely making its way towards the horizon, and the Regina is getting readied for its maiden cruise. One could not feel any bit of unhappiness from this day. People are cheering all around, and everyone is talking about the Regina. I'd want to be in that glory of a ship someday, and see where it heads. People keep telling me that this ship was doomed to meet the fate of all others that attempted to get to the destined island, but I believe in this one. It's the largest thing I have ever seen. I couldn't be mistaken if I said that the class of this ship was a Class 12. I never thought this was even possible, until now. I was really surprised when I saw someone giving out tickets to the second class of the boat earlier today. I got so excited that I just grabbed the opportunity. They were a man in some sort of a concealed jacket, and I couldn't make their face out well, but at least I got the ticket. As happy as I was, I started heading towards the White Dock, the dock where the ship was gonna be launched. There were so many people, most rich, some average, some poor, and there was barely any space to breathe in. This lead me to wonder, what was the mysterious person's purpose of giving everyone tickets? The prices that I thought were high were actually quite affordable, with the second class seat only coming in at around 5000 gold. I could have bought that for myself if I worked harder while sailing, but apparently someone had better plans for a lot of people. 06:03 PM, February 12, 2021 The sky was getting dark, and the pier lights were starting to turn on. At this time, the boat's lights also turned on, and I was so amazed! There were lights everywhere on the boat, the pool looked so fantastic, the outer deck was a luxury to behold, and overall, it was very beautiful! As everyone took out their cameras in awe, the Regina's captain, Monstermash, stood on the pedestal next to the dock and the ship's entrance, and delivered an opening speech to the people who were beholden the sight of the Regina. "Attention, attention citizens of Buildboatia. Today, today marks the day that my family's recently finished boat, the S.S. Regina, will be making its first ever departure from the mainland. It is such a beautiful day for everyone, and, whether you are rich or poor, we are sharing our gift to you by taking you with us on our trip to the destined island, rumored to have great treasures! We thank all of you for supporting this project. We thank all of the patrons, donors, and for all of those who patented for the construction of this ship. This project wouldn't have been possible without all of you." I was so excited. He moved over to the red ribbon on the entrance of the ship, and cut it with the Robuxians' signature ceremonial scissors. What a time to be alive! The first class ticket holders came in first, and the second class ticket holders were told to stay in line. I was so excited, I was about to go on a cruise ship vacation on one of the best ships ever built in the history of Buildboatia! 06:30 PM, February 12, 2021 The clock on the outer deck of the ship read 6:30 PM. At this time, the captain got on the P.A. system, and he announced that the ship will be departing from the White Port in a few moments. I couldn't wait any longer. This was the first time I was ever in a luxurious boat, despite all the times that I've went out to sea to get food to sell to the market, this was the only time that I was ever on a ship larger than a very huge rock. About 3 minutes from now, the ship will set sail, and we will begin our long journey to the greatest rumored treasure of all time! 07:12 PM, February 12, 2021 It was a very fine night. The sun is no longer visible in the sky, the winter air is blowing across the outer deck, and dinner was being served among us people in the second class. It was a very fine boat. They did exceptionally well in serving everyone and the food was great. The service was exceptionally good, and it was much better than going out to sea having bars as your snack. This day was really the best one. 08:45 PM, February 12, 2021 I don't know what happened. Everything went dark. I'm scared. I heard screaming inside. Me and my friends are going to check, but it really feels empty outside. There's nothing lighted up aside from the stars and the moon. After a few minutes, it felt eerily quiet. I sort of don't wanna know what happened inside. I really feel scared. It's not something I'd normally feel, since there are more dangers out in sea as a fisherman, but this just felt like it was not very ordinary. I met up with a few people, and they were quite nice. One of them was Imorta, a person I've known for building the great Eoof shrine. He was with one of his friends, Inamorta, who helped gain Buildboatia's freedom by building and weaponizing The Sweeper, one of the battleships that fought in the One Big War. There was also Fuzion, a guy I've admired. I enjoyed watching his videos from time to time, and bought some of his merchandise when I had spare cash. Then there was MrComp, a great interior designer, known for designing the city hall and many other various buildings in the city. Along with these celebrities, I also met a few friends in the second class section of the boat. There was Pigking, who seemed to be a master in trading golden eggs. I also made friends with Luna, one of the leading producers of bread in the country. Her rival, Jacky, was also on the boat, but no one knows where he went. There were also a few other YouTubers, like Z_Nac and Jesse, and a person I could classify as a living microwave, Ice. And then there's Soul, one of the underrated designers in the city. He has made a lot of good works, but none of them have really been recognized by the rest of the community. Gameyall, one of the ship janitors, was also there and went along with us. All of us pack up together, to investigate what had happened inside. We proceeded to enter the first class room. It was too dark to see anything, so Gameyall pulled out a flashlight. Everyone was shocked. A lot of people, most well-known, were just lying down on the floor. There was red everywhere, and broken glass could be seen wherever you look. It was like a horror film. The hall was just so messy, and many things were toppled or broken. I just feel really scared now. How did this happen? How could have this happened? No one knew the answer, so we decided to go into the control room, where the captain was, to get some answers. We went inside, and the captain was just there, lying on the floor, with some sort of knife stuck behind his back. The room wasn't so messy, and there wasn't a sign of anyone having went in or out, and it was a very empty room, to say the least. After a few seconds of looking, I found a small dictionary near the helm of the ship. It had a highlight and a bookmark on one of the pages. The highlighted phrase and meaning was "memento mori". After this discovery, Luna came in and investigated the scene for herself. "Someone planned this and warned him", she said. As soon as we read this, we immediately came to the realization, that whoever did this was still alive. We tried rushing out of the room, but the door closed on us and Gameyall's flashlight batteries died. The windows of the control room were suddenly closed in metal, and everyone was panicking. When Gameyall found replacement batteries and lit the room once again, we realized that Luna went missing. She left no trail behind, and everyone thought she was gone. Despite this, we have to continue moving to safety, possibly get the attention of a passing aircraft near the ship. Classic's journal entry, 09:42 PM, February 12, 2021 ---- 1,463 words 7,797 characters, 91 sentences Category:Blog posts